


Obey Me Drabble Collection

by BBnibini, Lexsssu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: A collection of drabbles and scenarios written by two authors with too much time on their hands or don't have enough time, but still made the grand mistake of writing anyway.Latest Installment:Until You (Lucifer)🌟"The night before your departure from the Devildom"
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Baby Beel (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 289





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maaaaaaagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaaaagic/gifts), [Shellpeewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellpeewee/gifts).



Hello and welcome to this trainwreck!

In case you didn't come from our [Headcanon Request Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151?view_full_work=true) and probably aren't familiar with our writing yet, we'd like to formally welcome you to whatever the hecc this is (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

This fic will serve as a holder for all our drabbles/scenarios for Obey Me!

From each author's favorite HCs that they made drabbles of, to even just random scenarios each author thought about and didn't want to write just an HC of, all that will be posted here (・∀・)

For all the new peeps out there, both authors have their respective writing styles so don't be surprised at how different the chapters are from each other depending on which one of us wrote it ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

Drabbles/Scenarios can range from fluff to meta, to angst, and etc.

Be respectful in the comments, but otherwise I hope y'all enjoy this ride with us ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ


	2. [NSFW] Rabbit Season (Diavolo) 🌟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble was based on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/57445702)

You had always been overweight.

A fact that had stuck with you all of your life.

From the chubby cheeks that invited any grandma or grandpa’s wandering hands [~~we’re looking at you, Michael~~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/58339726) to the softness of your thighs that beckoned one to lay their head on them.

You were no stranger to insecurity what with looking ‘different’ from most other girls, but being courted by the head honcho of another world who was as gorgeous as he was magnanimous?

Sometimes you really can’t help but feel inadequate, that Diavolo deserved someone who was taller, slimmer, and all around more beautiful than you. However, you did your utmost best to hide your insecurities from your lover, not wanting to burden him with any of your trivial problems when he had better things to do.

Little did you know, the demon prince was much more observant than what most people thought and had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Literally.

“See? You’re so soft all over that my fingers practically sink into you whenever I grab onto you like this...This place is especially sucking me in…” His hot breath wafted into your sensitive ear as his strong arms held you up by your thighs as his thick cock pummeled into your cunt with fervor.

You always get so nervous and scared whenever the prince makes motions to carry you, your weight always being a source of fear that you might crush anyone if you so much as accidentally bump into them.

But Diavolo wasn’t having any of that.

Which is why you found yourself lifted high off the carpeted floor, his hands gripping your knees and spreading your legs wide as he thrust his hips, the wet slapping of skin against skin even more prominent thanks to the plumpness of your body. The sight of your juices combined with Diavolo’s dripping down your stuffed pussy and onto the floor was as embarrassing as it was arousing.

“Look at how you take my cock so well...It’s like it’s trying to keep me from leaving at all whenever I thrust in like this…” 

The demon prince gave a particularly hard and deep thrust, coaxing an almost strangled moan out of you in your surprise. His golden eyes almost seemed to glow within the darkness of the dimly lit room, bright hues blazing with desire as he stared at your face and licking his lips.

“These thighs you’re always so shy about? They’re just perfect for me to hold on to, you see?”

He squeezes the soft, plump flesh and yet never once falters in his movements. You are left a moaning, panting, and drooling mess as your lover plays with your body like it was a fine-tuned instrument and he, a master of his craft.

“Your belly is so soft and feels especially great whenever I take you from behind like this. But more importantly...they’re the perfect place to carry my seed, don’t you think? So soft and warm...there’s no better place for them to grow” Diavolo purrs this into your ears along with more obscenities and promises about how perfect you were for him to breed with each smack of his heavy balls against your leaking entrance as it struggled to accept his cock again and again.

The redhead emphasizes each statement with a deep thrust, rattling your bones and further reducing your mind and body to gooey mush incapable of doing anything other than accept that heavy girth of his cock and sticky release of his cum. Each thrust felt as if he was kissing the entrance to your womb itself. Pearlescent strings and droplets coated your inner thighs as they overflowed from your stuffed pussy, Diavolo’s constant movements ensuring that you were never left empty for too long.

“That’s my good girl...My precious mate and the mother to all my future little princes and princesses” He caresses your tender middle which even bulged more than usual, evidence of both the size of his member and the amount of times the demon had come inside you already, refusing to release his precious seed anywhere else other than inside your body.

For the rest of the night and until what passed for dawn in the Devildom, you were placed and contorted into different positions by the redhead. Even ones that scared you because of your weight yet again, but Diavolo quickly proved you wrong each and every time.

You’d lost count of how many times both of you orgasmed, but the heavy weight in your tummy easily told you at the very least that it was A LOT.

When you are utterly exhausted and spent, Diavolo spoons you from behind and drapes an arm around your tummy as you both laid down on the king-sized bed. His member was still stuffed inside your entrance, unwilling to allow any of his semen to escape.

Months later, not a single person raised any issues when their future king announced his union to you and of the life that grew within you.

Your worries about your weight had also abated thanks to all the love that Diavolo showered you with every single moment you had together or even when you were apart for short amounts of time. 

Not to mention that now you were eating for more than one person❤


	3. Confession (Luke)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lovebirds, one confessional and an old priest with too much time on his hands—what happens next will warm your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [maaaaaaagic:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaaaagic/pseuds/maaaaaaagic)one of the winning entries for [our HC Request's first batch. :) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/58038973)
> 
> P.S. To all the shota protectors here, this Luke is Adult!Luke so don't @ me im bb(no pun intended);;;

With all his years of working as a priest in their diocese, he wasn't a stranger to peculiar confessions. There must be something about the mystique of anonymity that draws people in to share their deepest regrets and sins; it was after all, the action itself that makes man stray from the path of God, and He who is loving and forgiving, would never deny someone their redemption if they are willing to acknowledge their sin and change for the better. Of course, it didn't mean that all that came to the other side of the small booth were reflective of their past misdeeds. Some were driven to confess by guilt, gnawing at them and consuming their very being. Some confessed but did not regret, and only acknowledged their actions are a disrespect against God. This questions the purpose of their confession, but that is besides the point. The two confessions he had recently didn't seem to fall in any category.

A man of cloth isn't supposed to dwell on such things, yet here he is and he couldn't stop thinking about the two of them. A part of him felt they were connected in some way, but that must be just the ennui usually felt when someone is at his age--when he had seen and experienced almost everything and only took interest in the ongoing journey of others like a concerned observer. 

The first confessor was a man who he presumed was someone around his early twenties--with hesitance and embarrassment in his tone as he spoke. He had a clear voice that sounded pleasant to the ears, and if he daresay, one befitting to that of an angel. The stained glass on the church's windows bathed them both in sunlight, and from his peripheral, he saw on the tiny holes across from his booth, a set of blue eyes that quickly looked away. 

"Father, if you are on the other side, please hear me out," his voice was barely heard. He assured the young man of his presence by asking him to repeat his words. 

"Father, oh Father. I have committed a grave sin. I know confessing wouldn't absolve all the wrong things I have done in the eyes of God, but...even so, if you are out there, please hear me out. There is nothing but regret gnawing at my soul."

The young man choked back his tears, and the small gasps of air he had to hold in as he sobbed pierced the old priest's heart as if he was sharing his pain. He couldn't help but speak to offer the young man at least a sense of comfort in his words. 

"Child of God, our Heavenly Father is ever so gracious and forgiving. Confess your sins you will, and your heart shall be free.

.... 

..... 

...

Young man?" 

The other side of the booth went silent for a while, with only the sound of the confessor's mumbling on the other end heard, as well as his struggles to hold back his tears. 

"Father, I have fallen in love. I, a child of God was tempted into sin. No...it is I who had brought this fate upon myself."

"Love?" he repeated, expecting something more sinister to cause a person such despair.

"Yes, father. Love..." the young man exhaled and finally gained his bearings. His pleasant voice still sounded nasal from the tears, but his breathing calmed significantly. 

"Father, believe me...I really tried to stop myself. I knew deep down that it was wrong. But the feelings I had for her kept piling up over the years. I tried to be content by just loving her, but I've grown greedy. I wanted to be loved back. But she..."

"Was she married?" 

The young man sputtered. "O-of course not! Such damnation to our Lord--I wouldn't dare!" 

"Are you a man of cloth?" 

"N-no...well..."

"Have you committed other sins to attain her love?" 

"Not exactly..."

How very strange. The young man across from him felt very remorseful over his love, but he couldn't wrap his head around why. There must be something else that he was concealing. Whatever it is though is none of his business. 

He only hears the woes of children who sin. It is at their own volition to share more details of their sin. He did not desire to know, rather...he shouldn't know more and pry deeper. Entertaining such thoughts falls under the realm of gossip: an act that he himself did not take too kindly. 

"To be honest," he sighed. Even at his ripe age, finding the right words to such an unexpected confession was difficult. 

"...I do not completely understand the weight of the sin you carry." he continued, gauging the young man's reactions. "From what you have told me so far, you did not covet a woman promised to another, nor are you a man of cloth. I do not need to know any more than what you are willing to share, but if talking to someone would ease your pain, I would gladly lend an ear." 

He saw the young man's silhouette nod before speaking.

"I am grateful you are so considerate, Father. However, that really is all to my story. I am nothing now. I have fallen from grace. I willingly gave up my old life to forge a path of my own."

"I see, then good for you. I am sure our Merciful Father will be cheering you on."

"I hope so. The things I have done could never be forgiven. Perhaps I'll even carry this sin for the rest of my life. But..."

"But?"

The young man paused. "I know deep in my heart that not acknowledging this sinful path will even be a bigger sin than the one I'm carrying now."

He had a feeling there was a smile in the young man's face as he spoke his next words. 

"I love her from the bottom of my heart after all."

* * *

Months have passed since the young man's confession, beckoning the coming of winter. The old priest's back complained every now and then from the laborious task of digging through the snow, but his brittle bones which craved for even the mundane to pass time continued on. 

He is not in his habit when he does his chores, so the moment a young lady came by and entered the confessional without a word, he had conflicting feelings. 

Ah, youth: always in a rush. She even failed to notice the "janitor" digging up the snow a few metres away from her. He decided to delay his chores for that day and rushed over to change into his habit. By the time he had entered the booth, she was already monologuing. The sadness in her tone was apparent. 

"F-Father."

His arrival pulled her out of her thoughts. He could see her silhouette kneeling with her back ramrod straight and her hands held in prayer. 

It would be awkward to tell her he was also the "janitor" scooping up the snow so he decided not to speak about it. 

"Do not mind me, child. Speak of your sins and pretend I'm not here if that eases you."

"O-oh! No...that would be rude. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting someone on the other end. Not today..."

This must be due to the word passed on by one of the ACTUAL janitors working for the church about the upcoming Christmas Charity. All of the other priests in their diocese are expected to be in a meeting to discuss about it, but due to other pressing plans at the time of its announcement, he had already given his word that he couldn't go. It would be rude(as well as awkward) to invite himself over. 

"Then, please allow me to apologise." He offered. "Doth..ahem. Do you want me to leave?" 

He could see her silhouette shaking her head. "I think it's better if I ask for penitence."

"Only if you want to."

There was a brief pause-- a sigh let out by the young lady on the other side before her reply. 

"I want to."

Ah, youth. How wonderful is it to be so innocent and so in love? 

"Father, is it wrong to love?" 

He couldn't help but smile. A confession from a not so distant past suddenly came to his mind. 

"That depends, I'm afraid. Love in itself isn't evil," he answered vaguely. 

"That's right. It's even in the Bible. Oh! How I love that passage. Isn't God's love the most ideal form of love?" 

"The Corinthians?" 

"Yes! Why, Luke even says--" she paused to clear her throat and say _'Sorry, I got too excited'_ under her breath. He couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"Luke is..." she started. "He's very important to me. But, he gave up so much to be with me. I feel guilty..."

She was soft-hearted, this lady he was speaking to. She said the name of the man called "Luke" with such adoration that it was so easy to figure out who he was. She spoke of how long they have known each other, of how she had always loved him, as well as how it deepened as the years passed by. 

"I've always cared about him, adored him. Loved him. But the way I did changed as time passed by. Before I knew it, he wasn't the same boy I knew. Now I'm the one straining my neck just to look up at him. It's bittersweet."

Ah, he understood. Children grow up quickly; take your eyes off them for one second and before you know it, you'd be sharing drinks with them by the porch and talking to them about their own children. 

How bittersweet indeed. 

"Forgive my queries but, is he younger than you? Is this why you're here today?" 

There was laughter at the other side. She shook her head.

"Ah, what a difficult question. Yes and no?" 

"Pardon?" 

"I...honestly don't know." She laughed a little again before continuing. "I suppose he's a lot older than me and also a lot younger than me at the same time.

. 

.. 

.. 

Just kidding...W-we're the same age! Probably? Probably!" 

"It relieves me to hear you're sounding more cheerful now, young lady. But may I ask, did he ever blame you for giving up everything?" 

He didn't intend to sound nagging, but being a Catholic priest and swearing on celibacy made him look out for other followers of God as if they were his own grandchildren. Sure, he didn't wish to pry, but it didn't mean he couldn't look out for them, couldn't he? 

"No…" as he thought. "Rather, he's shouldering everything on his own. I'm worried he'll blame himself for the rest of his life."

"Isn't that what love is for?" He spoke kindly. "Forgive my assumptions, but you are both intending to marry, are you not? From then on, you will be two halves of a whole. You will never carry your burdens alone. If his heart is heavy with guilt and sin, you shall lift half of his weight for him. His suffering is your suffering, as is his love is yours and yours alone." That's how it is to be loved. That's how it is to be human. 

The young lady seemed to be pondering his words, for she had gone silent. He had to call her out so she would speak again. 

"S-sorry Father! You're right! He sacrificed everything to be with me. What's sulking like this gonna do? I need to share his burden!" 

My, what a cheerful girl. He thought he could see why that young man named Luke gave up everything to be with her. He chuckled. 

"So, young lady…I ask you,

. 

… 

. 

. 

Do you regret everything?" 

He could see her silhouette shaking her head. 

"I think taking on this sin and carrying it for the rest of my life is better than a life without him. I know it's wrong but…that's why I shouldn't regret and instead, move forward:with him. Acknowledge the sin we carry together and atone for it while we're still living. I love him, Father. So I will be with him until the rest of my days."

He couldn't help but smile. 

"Also.. Uhm. Father?" 

"Yes?" 

The young lady was fidgeting at her seat. Her silhouette was seen scratching her head. 

"Luke is really thankful you listened to him before. He says you remind him of someone precious to him. Err…uhm,so what I'm saying is…can you please oversee our wedding?

… 

… 

..

.. 

Father?" 

* * *

"Michael, your eyes are really puffy. Did you stay up late again?" 

The Avatar of Charity only smiled at his brother in reply. 

"You've been gone for a while again. But you didn't give us a warning unlike before so Raphael almost had all his hairs turn white looking for you! Where have you been?" 

Seraphiel had a gut feeling that whatever his reason was, it would explain why Michael looked so brooding when he finally came back. He had been unusually silent; and while his smiles were always distant and vague, it had turned up a notch that even he couldn't read him. 

"Forgive this eald soul for worrying thee. I hath been overseeing the humans. I shalt be right as rain on the morrow."

Seraphiel could only sigh. This stubborn old fool will never open up, wouldn't he? 

"Cain saved some chicken pot pie for you. Want some?" 

The Avatar of Temperance sighed in relief when he finally saw a weak, yet genuine smile on Michael's face. 

"T'is a lovely offering. How coude I ever decline?"


	4. Worship Me (Angels) 🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As a sign of goodwill and to further strengthen relations, the Celestial realm sends not just two of their regular angels, but also their own Heavenly Virtues to participate in the RAD exchange student program_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read all about our HCs for the rest of the Seven Virtues over [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/navigate)  
> Now here's a direct link for our main star of this particular drabble, [Uriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/58586041)

“You done packing up yet, bro?”

“I’m still deciding which book to bring with me first. Should I take the cryptozoology book? Or perhaps the Simon Necronomicon instead? Each has their own merits so it’s difficult for me to decide…”

“Just bring them both. You have two hands, don’cha?”

“...I suppose so. Very well then, I’ll take both and have the rest of collection brought to our new quarters”

“That’s the spirit! Come on then, Mikey’s waiting for us along with everyone else”

“...Do watch where you walk, brother. You might cause another row of pillars to fall lest you allow your excitement to cloud your vision”

“Thanks, bro! I always knew I was your favorite twin”

“...You’re my only twin”

“Still your favorite though~”

“...Believe what you will”

“Love you too❤”

* * *

On their first day at the Devildom, safe to say that Uriel wasn’t that impressed.

He’d heard stories of flame and brimstone, eternal darkness, the wails of the damned being tormented until they pay for their sins in full, and just...generally more suffering if he was being honest.

What they got was a modern urban cityscape bathed in eternal moonlight, no human souls being tortured so they may forcefully atone for their sins, no boiling vats of oil just waiting for its unfortunate occupants to take a dip, and etc.

“Well this is...a disappointment” The Devildom looked like any other metropolis now, though perhaps they just hid their dungeons and torture rooms somewhere like underground.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, bro. So hold your horses, ‘cuz you’ll see some stuff that’s right up your alley sooner or later here,” assured Gabriel.

He wore that crooked smirk of his, the one that promised mischief and mayhem by the ton. 

That same smile that guaranteed Uriel’s own entertainment at the very least.

“Very well then. I trust you’ll keep your word and show me some actual phenomena unknown to the realms outside the Devildom” Had he been wearing glasses he’d probably be adjusting them right now as they glinted ominously like some sort of villain or mad scientist about to experiment on the next poor fool to fall in his grasp.

The seraphim had already accepted their brother’s...hobby ages ago, but sometimes he really does get a bit too excited about his ’ **UMA’s,** ’ much to the fear of the rest of the Celestial realm.

Only their Father knows why it was wise to allow the Virtue of Chastity’s fixation on his mysterious beings and at this point they were all too afraid to even ask.

* * *

“It’s been way too long since we’ve all seen each other like this! Have you all been eating well? Mammon, have you grown taller these last few years? And you Leviathan, you need to get out and some more sunshine every now and then. Still hefty as ever, aren’t you, Beelzebub? But a few more pounds wouldn’t hurt so I’ll cook up a feast for everyone later—”

The demonic student at RAD couldn’t help but stare at the spectacle before them. 

RAD’s student council members and the Avatars of Sins themselves were a common sight of course, but the new group of transfers were what really grabbed their attention. How can they not be noticed when just being within ten feet of them you can already feel their pure divinity rolling in waves and threatening to incinerate anything that was remotely unclean?

If that wasn’t enough, the sheer familiarity and intimacy between the two groups caused so many eyebrows to reach hairlines and jaws to drop.

“Hi, guys! Been a while since we last got together like this, didn’t we?” Gabriel, the cheeky imp that he was, slung an arm around the closest brother which happened to be Leviathan and ruffled his hair much to the otaku’s annoyance.

“...If by a while, you mean just before they were cast down here then I guess it has been some time since then” Uriel didn’t move from his spot several feet away from the demons, maintaining his distance from then unlike the other virtues.

It was obvious that though he did not show any signs of aggression, neither did he harbor any lingering feelings of affection for the ones who were once his brethren before they fell.

Most of the other background demons fled the scene when Uriel spoke, lest they be smited where they stand if he so much as even looks at them. 

The only other human exchange student and the current charge of the House of Lamentation was confused, but oh so very intrigued.

The ivory-haired angel merely stood with his arms crossed, facing away from the demon scum and retreating into his own thoughts.

At least until he felt a small hand tap him on the shoulder, turning his head and locking eyes with a pair of bright and inquisitive ones.

“Hi, I’m….!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss, Kiss, **DEUS VULT!**


	5. Pet Me Too (Leviathan)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And so time passes on in the Devildom and now a pair of toddling little feet scramble to its beloved parents still firmly in the clutches of Hypnos_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble is based on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/59208115#workskin)

[Laika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665775/chapters/63270862) was a good boy.

His mama said so!

He wakes up in the morning everyday with his stuffed bear, Kumagoro.

Laika fluffs his pillow and folds his blanket before stacking them and leaving his bed like the good boy that he was. Uncle Luci always told him that a good demon must always fix his things before he wreaks havoc on others after all.

With Kumagoro in one hand, Laika’s first destination is always Mama and Papa’s room. It’s his job to wake them up so they can all have breakfast together with his other uncles.

Laika easily slips into his parents’ shared room thanks to an enchantment that grants him access to it at all times of the day (The late night being specifically reserved for some well-deserved mommy-daddy time of course).

As soon as he entered, the first thing the toddler took notice of was the large tank that housed Henry the goldfish. The little eggplant waved at Henry and received a “ _glubglub_ ” which he took as Henry greeting him back.

With his morning greetings out of the way, he set his sights back on his initial objective: waking mama and papa up.

What had once been a bathtub bed was replaced by a regular one instead, having been that way since your announcement of your pregnancy with Laika all those years ago. There was no way you were going to stay in a different room as your baby daddy nor were you going to subject yourself to sleeping in a cramped bathtub when there were already enough cramps from being pregnant alone.

So a compromise had been made with Leviathan’s old bed stored away while a new one had been commissioned from the finest crafters in the Devildom. There was no way any of the other demon brothers would let their sister-in-law sleep in a cramped bed when she was carrying the first child between a High Lord and a human. Not to mention that you were their beloved human no matter how they tried to deny it.

Nestled in the soft duvets, Laika’s mama was the picture of perfection. 

Nothing could be more beautiful in his eyes than the sight of his sleeping mama except for when she smiled at him.

Then there was his strong and cool papa whose arms were loosely wrapped around mama’s waist.

Papa gets so shy whenever Laika or mama compliments him or gives him any kind of affection. 

But it’s mama who looks most happy when papa gives her hugs, kisses, and or holds her hand. 

Mama looks the prettiest when she’s happy.

It always takes him a fair bit of effort to get on top of the bed when it was so soft and silky, but Laika welcomes the challenge. Uncle Beel says it’s good to get exercise even while he’s still young so he can become strong like his papa and uncles when he grows up!

When he finally hauls himself up the bed, he is silent and careful as he crawls to his sleeping parents side. While most normal children would probably slap their parents awake, unaware that that sort of wake up call wasn’t the most ideal, Laika was a smart boy and always woke his mama and papa up in the best way possible.

Of course it was thanks to Uncle Belphie that he learned the best way to wake someone up.

The little eggplant-haired demon pressed a kiss to his mama and papa’s forehead and with a hand each, gingerly ran his fingers through their hair.

As the sunset-colored eyes of his father and the warmth of his mother’s made contact with his own, a toothy smile crossed his cherubic face.

“Good morning, Mama. Good morning, Papa”


	6. Oh, Brother! (Lucifer)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly love comes with sacrifice, even if the said sacrifice greatly outweighs its benefits. (based on a [headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/59163553)) 

I consider myself to be a rather self-sufficient person. It was a fruit of years of conditioning brought upon by my unique, personal circumstances. You may also say that it is my inclination to exhibit such behaviour because of my personality. But while I make long-winded introductions that segues even further from the point I was making, let me, as my brothers say, "cut to the chase":

 **I have no idea what in Devildom is going on**. Sets of eyes looked at me expectantly, and I did as I usually do when I am dragooned into unforeseen…problems. 

_"I see."_ I don't. But a white lie is what is required to quell the squall of chaos right now: debris of what looked like Leviathan's furnishings were strewn on the wet floor. Looking up from the living room where remnants of the ceiling were barely keeping itself intact, Henry freefell into my arms, a timely catch away from his imminent death. I turned to my pale brother, asking _"Lotan?"_ in the calmest tone I can muster, and was only answered in more silence. I offered him Henry, which he took still looking down, and turned to problem #2. 

"MC, may I have him?" 

"I…" 

I stopped and talked over them. "I'm not angry. Let me hold Beel."

"It's all my fault!" 

_Sigh._ Why do they always do this? A surge of pain was felt on my temples, but I pretended not to feel it. "Why don't you help Levi clean up his room? Do you even know how to take care of a non-human child?" 

"No, but!" they argued again. I listened. "You're not going to punish Mammon, aren't you?" 

_Punish_ is such a heavy word. I noticed how protective they were of my brother, almost to an extent where I feel like they perceive me in an unfavourable light. They were more carefree with them, but all _yes_ and _no's_ with me in comparison. I wouldn't say I'm envious. Rather, I'm baffled. Occasional pranks became the highlight (read: tragedy) of my day, often while I was poring over documents and settling political disputes on behalf of Diavolo. Partnered with Mammon and Satan, they were a force to be reckoned with; one I remembered being visibly annoyed by for interfering with my work. No one shall ever know that I might…have looked forward to those times. It was a puzzle to be pieced, an idle form of entertainment to guess which kind of tomfoolery they would attempt at me that they were foolish enough to think they would succeed in. Unfortunately, any victory they may have celebrated in the past were my fabrications that only the likes of someone as observant as Satan would notice. 

"Procure a change of clothing and go while I'm still being _merciful."_ I saw them share the same pallour as Leviathan, dragging him along while mouthing complaints under their breath. A curse perhaps, not bound by magic but of something else, directed at me, their usual villain. Such childishness that I let slide, as I was accustomed to being an enemy, especially when I know I was right. 

Beel is finally in my arms, a docile child as cherubic as the little Beel in my memories. The pieces of the puzzle are finally coming together as I look around. 

"Belphegor, wake up this instant! You're sleeping on a wet floor." _You'll catch a cold,_ I almost felt myself saying but was able to hold myself back. "Unless you would rather be carried like the old days? I don't mind." 

"Fine, fine. I'm up." They stretched out their arms to retrieve their twin and I shook my head. "I wouldn't leave such a delicate child to someone who couldn't even coordinate themselves properly. Go to sleep, Belphegor.

.

.

.

...and Satan, if you have the time for hexes, you would also have the time to clean up this mess."

"Tsk."

"I would see all of you in my office once this is all fixed.

. 

.

.

.

Not a spot should be left unattended. _Understood?"_

"Yes, Lucifer."

I don't have time for this. So many documents are left unsigned on my desk. A meeting with the Chancellor, a hearing from the House of Commons, a response to Michael's ridiculous letter…

"Wuchy, angy?"

Beelzebub's upturned eyes looked at me adorably.

"Wuchy…" I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw most of them are either absent or pre-occupied. Clearing my throat, I noticed my voice was shriller than usual. "Wuchy…" I repeated and sat Beel on the plush sofa. "Wuchy is NOT angy…"

"Bee hangu" he pulled at my sleeve, turning my attention to his rumbling stomach. "Wuchy…Bee hangu."

I nodded. "I see. Does Bee want to eat?" 

"Peas!" 

"You want to eat peas?" 

"No! Bee Hangu! Peas!" 

_"Ah,_ " I nodded again as I finally understood. "I apologise, Bee. You're trying to say _please?"_

I couldn't help but smile back when he did so in reply. 

To my disappointment however, even the kitchen was destroyed, to the point that MC didn't want me to enter. It was admirable, I suppose that they were able to explain the situation to me while everything was still in a state of chaos. 

It all started with a hexes assignment that failed miserably, turning Beel into an inconsolable toddler that caused Levi's room to be absolutely destroyed. Since nobody was capable of understanding Beel's speech, his childish tantrums got worse and caused the House of Lamentation to be in its current state. The only reason the situation subsided a bit was because of Belphie's interference. _Where was Belphie in the first place?_ Was my question, and MC's shrug affirmed that he ignored my warning about sleeping in on the weekend. _Again._ I sighed. 

"Sorry, Lucifer. Why don't you eat out with Beel for a while?" 

"Bee hangu! Now!" 

"....Bee, that's my glove."

"Bee?" (MC) 

**!!!!**

"Beelzebub." I cleared my throat. "I shall heed your advice before Beel throws a bigger tantrum."

"Wuchy, hangu!" 

"Yes, yes. Wuchy…heard you. MC, take care of the house while we're gone."

There was a ghost of a smile on their face, one they must have tried to hide from me earlier. "Yes," They snorted, and I silently warned them to open their mouth again. "Wuchy."

Ah. They still have the audacity to mock me. Me. Who was trying to turn a blind eye? Giving them a chance to fix their mess before anyone else finds out? I smirked back. 

"If the house falls down…or if it gets destroyed any further…prepare to face your **punishment** . **Alone."**

Their silence was enough of a penitence…for now. Beel's stomach growled louder and louder each passing second, and my gloves are currently soiled with bite marks everywhere. 

I bent down to meet Beel at eye level and pried my hands away from his nibbling. "What do you want to eat?" 

His eyes sparkled at the question, and he started chanting something in gibberish that I pretended to understand. "Wook wook! Bee fawwit!" 

Wook? 

He...never said that before. Or did he? I decided to carry him in my arms once I noticed he was having difficulty keeping up with my strides. He shook his head several times as we passed every food stall and kiosk in the shopping district, contenting himself with chewing on the gloves I thought I had confiscated already. 

It had been so long that I almost forgot that Beel was once a picky eater when he was little. Michael marveled on his "refined palate", telling me I should cherish my brother's talent (and consider giving Beel to him once he got older to train under his tutelage) but I vehemently refused. I was busy enough as a high-ranking angel and barely had the time to see my siblings, and the last thing I ever wanted was to part from them. I understood the difficulties of having an absent parent all too well, and I did not wish for my brothers to experience the same longing I had when I was the same age as them. 

Beel was as docile and as sweet as I remembered him long ago, smiling and laughing in my arms, calling me _Wuchy_ over and over, and seeking for his twin in adorable babbles of "Bewphie" and "Bwanky", which I responded in my usual way:

"Bewphie, sleep." 

"Seepu?" 

"Yes." I answered, prying away my damaged gloves from his mouth. "Bewphie told me you should eat so you won't wake him up." I pointed at his rumbling stomach, and little Beel automatically held it and felt the rumbling coming from it. 

"Bee…wouwd (loud)?"

"Mhm. Bewphie can't sleep unless you eat something."

He must not have been able to distinguish his twin because of his current form, seeking perhaps a smaller counterpart of his brother just like the old days. After some more meandering around stalls, feeling full over the meals that Beel refused to eat, I racked my brain to figuring out the meaning behind his childish babble:

What on earth does _wook_ mean? 

I have never heard him say it before even in the Celestial Realm, nor did I ever recall teaching him the words. 

"Wook! Wook!" Beel said excitedly again, grabbing my hair in his elation to turn to a man flipping Bat Wing pancakes in a stall. The line was atrocious, barely moving, arid and noisy. 

"Does Bee want to eat that?" 

I sighed in relief when he shook his head. "Wuchy, Wook! Wook Bee fawwit!" 

Wait a moment. Does _wook_ mean…

"Do you want me to look?" But look at what? At the elderly demon flipping pancakes? Beel shook his head again, seemingly lost at how to translate his thoughts and feelings into his limited toddler vocabulary. 

"Wook...wook fuu fo Bee…" he squinted his googly eyes at me and made exaggerated hand gestures. "Wuchy….wook fuu fo Bee! Bee fawwit!" 

The proverbial cogs in my brain started to turn as I came across an epiphany. Before I knew it, I was already holding my DDD. 

It pains me to do this, but I cannot let Diavolo know. 

"Hello, Simeon?" 

* * *

Brotherly love comes with sacrifice, even if the said sacrifice greatly outweighs its benefits. It was evident with Simeon's jovial expressions as he opened the door. 

"It really is a baby! Can I hold him?" 

Simeon's smile never disappeared, rather, his eyes narrowed as he turned to me to speak. "Luke is good with kids. He volunteers taking care of cherubs in Heaven."

"Mhm! I have Raphael's seal of approval!" 

Sighing, I surrendered my brother to Luke, my traitorous brother who did not even cry or protest when a complete…stranger is now holding him in his arms. 

"Meemwon!" 

"Oh! I haven't heard that in ages! This sure brings back memories!~" Simeon planted a kiss on Beel's cheek and I couldn't help but frown. "Hello, Bee! It's big bro Meemwon!" Beel giggled in reply as Simeon planted smaller kisses at him, clearly enjoying the attention. 

"You're getting into this, way too much don't you think so?"

"He's adorable!" Simeon reasoned. "But, isn't his stomach growling?" 

"That's why we're here." I tried to maintain an aura of composure. "I need to borrow your kitchen. Is Solomon around?" 

Simeon's eyes widened for a bit in understanding…then I heard manic laughter. Is this really how he should conduct himself in front of the children? I kept that opinion to myself and didn't say a word. "No, he isn't. Don't worry." He looked at me again and smiled reassuringly. "Feel free to use the kitchen. We'll take care of Beel~" 

"Solomon--"

"...won't feed Beel anything even if he does come back. Just go before he throws another tantrum!" Simeon shooed me away from the living room, pushing my back to Purgatory Hall's fully furnished kitchen. It certainly had better equipment compared to Lamentation, which I can only attribute to Michael's influence. 

Cooking was one thing, but feeding Beel another. He continued rejecting meal after meal after meal of my best dishes. His stomach only growled louder, and his mood became irritable even with Simeon's and Luke's aid. The ingredients I have purchased were almost gone, left only with a half-used bag of flour, milk and eggs. 

"The best I can do with these are pancakes…

. 

. 

. 

. 

Pancakes?" 

> _A memory flashed in my mind, taking me back to the Celestial Realm and our former residence there. Assuring the house help that I wanted to try cooking for my brothers for a change, I begrudgingly followed the recipe book Michael had given me and started with its easiest dish._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _I attributed my failed attempts to Michael's unique, archaic wordings in his cook book and tried again. And again. And again. Numerous ruined frying pans and ingredients later, I was left with a shabby excuse of a pancake---charred at the sides, eggshells at the other. I waved my white flag in surrender and called for a food delivery instead, deflated. Some Morning Star I was. It was an hour before dinner and my siblings were peeking at the kitchen with their blinking, doe eyes._
> 
> _"Wuchy...huwt?" Lilith looked up to me, looking like she was about to cry and I took her in my arms to comfort her._
> 
> _"Lucy…" I corrected myself. "Wuchy isn't hurt. Just tired."_
> 
> _"Seepu?" Belphegor offered me his cow pillow and I shook my head. "Later after we eat."_
> 
> _"Fuu?!" I managed to catch Beelzebub with my free hand before he faceplanted on the floor as he rushed to me in excitement._
> 
> _"I'm sorry, Bee. As you can see, Wuchy doesn't have anything edible he can feed you." I carried him in my free arm and showed him my culinary failures._
> 
> _"Wuchy…fuu." Beel pouted at me. "Wuchy, whie. Fuu deww! (Lucy lied. There's food over there!)" He tugged my hair and glared. "Bee, eat!"_
> 
> _"Eat!" Lilith mimicked._
> 
> _"Bewphie, eat?" Belphegor followed._
> 
> _"No, children. As you can see-- Mammon, wash your hands first!--"_
> 
> _I couldn't believe my eyes._
> 
> _Everyone was gathered at the table, eating my failures with smiles on their faces. Beel, who had been sitting next to me this whole time tugged me on the sleeve to ask for seconds. "Dis...Bee fawitt! Cwunch!"_
> 
> _"It must be the eggshells."_
> 
> _"Mhm! Wuv it! Wuchy?"_
> 
> _I felt him wrap his arms around my side. With a wide grin, he said. "I wuv you!"_
> 
> _Only to be followed by a barrage of hugs from the others, talking over each other as they gathered around me with their syrup-stained faces._
> 
> _"Asmo wuvs Wuchy disssss much!"_
> 
> _"Bewphie...wuv!"_
> 
> _"Wiwi, wuv Wuchy moww! (Lilith loves Lucy more!)"_
> 
> _"I guess you're okay…but the Great Me is better!"_
> 
> _"...Levi l-loves Lucy too…"_
> 
> _I couldn't remember much of what happened afterwards, but I do recall telling the delivery man that he can have my order for himself. After that, I strived to become better at cooking so I can serve my siblings better meals._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _Anyone would strive to try harder if they are ever subjected to that much smothering, I suppose. Still, I do think that after that, Beel began to eat everything happily, much to Michael's dismay._

"This looks horrifying." The plating of the pancake itself was one or two burns shy of Solomon's best attempts at cooking…I could not believe that out of every dish there is in this world, this horrible disaster is my brother's favourite food. I never really asked him about it. Perhaps I have forgotten and he happily ate everything I cooked because he had no choice. Still, it was no time to mull over such nonsense, especially if Beel's stomach is now resembling Cerberus' growls. 

"Wook!" Beel's eyes sparkled as I placed the cooled pancakes down at the table, munching on the sweet treat happily despite the…eggshells. I tried my best to emulate my failed attempts from before, and judging from the elated look on Beel's face, I must have gotten his approval. 

"Is that--" (Simeon) 

"Don't ask." I shut him up before he could even speak a word. "And please don't ever say this to Michael. I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Simeon smiled impishly in reply. "Would you cook here again--" 

"No.

.

.

.

.

.

But I suppose I owe you some hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies for letting me use your kitchen."

"Anytime~" 

"I was talking to the chihuahua, not you."

"I'm not a chihuahua!" 

* * *

Beel was sleeping peacefully in my arms on the way home. While still baffled at a startling discovery about Beelzebub, I hadn't much time to think about it as I was covered in confetti the moment I opened the door. 

"Happy birthday, Lucifer!" (MC) 

"Simeon took too much time! The ice cream's meltin'!" 

"Lolololol I told you he forgot his own birthday! Beel was the perfect distraction!" 

What. On. Earth. Is going on? 

"Sorry, Lucifer!" MC bowed her head and looked up to me, looking apologetic. "We were trying to throw you a surprise party but…things got…well...wrong. But, everything's okay now!" They pulled me inside and showed me the feast they have prepared for me. 

It was a smorgasbord of my favourites. From the appetisers to the desserts and wines, I recalled some of these dishes as my specialties. Satan's familiar handwriting was drawn over a buttercream cake with my name on it, along with a small drawing of me in a party hat along with everyone else. Everyone else was seated at the dining table including Diavolo and Barbatos, both of which I was trying to avoid the entire day. 

Were they involved in this ridiculous plan as well? 

MC seemed to read my mind and nodded at me shyly. "I did mess up with my homework, that much is true, but Solomon helped in undoing the spell! He was the one who suggested to turn Beel back into a toddler so we have enough time to prepare for everything!" 

Solomon waved a hand at me and smiled. "They still didn't let me cook anything though☆"

"So all of the chaos…"

"...is us cleaning up our first attempts of party preparations." Satan begrudgingly replied. "Until of course, you came back earlier than expected."

"Now, now~" Asmo interjected. "What's important is that he's here and Beel's spell is about to wear off!♡ Now, Lucifer dear, why don't you join us and blow your candles?" 

I have completely forgotten about my birthday.

I didn't see the point of celebrating it anymore, I suppose. Thousands of years of repetitions can bring ennui upon you. However, things have changed. 

The House of Lamentation had a warmer atmosphere thanks to MC, and everyone was closer than ever before. The loss of a family and an inclusion of a new one opened up our hearts enough to heal and perhaps forgive ourselves a little for the years we have ignored its value. 

Who knew such a fleeting human could be the catalyst of such unimaginable developments? 

"Oh! Beel's back!" 

"Yay~! Your seat's over there, Beel!" 

I consider myself to be a rather self-sufficient person. It was a fruit of years of conditioning brought upon by my unique, personal circumstances.

However…nothing can ever prepare me for this moment. 

"Lucifer?" 

I turned to Beelzebub, now back to his normal form and he offered me a smile. "The pancake you cooked was really good. Can you make it again for me next time?" 

I smiled back. 

"With or without the eggshells?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a struggle coming up with a way to write this request so I decided to be adventurous and chose first-person for a change. I think this is my first ever attempt at a 1st person POV and I kinda scrambled a little in the end because it was getting longer (this was supposed to be just a drabble). ;;; To subscribers for the HC Scenarios, the two winning requests should be posted soon!


	7. Chiaroscuro (Solomon)🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, time had stopped for him. As a result of his boundless curiosity that brought upon a seemingly boundless thirst for knowledge equalling only his wisdom, he had all the time in the world to know that he will never know anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winning request #1 from our Special Request Box. For [Shellpeewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellpeewee/profile). Congrats and thank you to everyone for requesting! 🌸

Morning and night didn't really mean much to him. It's just a manner which people separated the day for their own convenience.

Mornings are beginnings. The sky was warm, conversations were muted in the background. People walk past each other, minding their own business, prioritising whatever trivial matter there is that felt important to them. Even the passage of time didn't really change it much. The young valued their future--went to schools to broaden their knowledge, meeting new people and forming connections. The seasoned humans valued the present--the fruit of their youthful investments, seeking their glory, however unreachable, hoping that when they reach the near years of their end, they will look back at the past and say,

"I was happy."

Evenings and nights are meant for themselves. Internalising their daily experiences, questioning how they felt or what they learned or experienced that day. They mull over their mundane in muted dinners or warm meals; sometimes even with only the cacophony of their thoughts, a headache or two away from complete inebriation. They bounce back from their internalisations to start their day again. 

He supposed it was a simple way of living, however...covetable. He often wondered how it would feel like if he continued walking the same path as everyone else. If he was still human, if he was still himself.

However, time had stopped for him. As a result of his boundless curiosity that brought upon a seemingly boundless thirst for knowledge equalling only his wisdom, he had all the time in the world to know that he will never know anything at all. It was a blessing as it was a curse. And perhaps He had known he will succumb to its darker sides at some point. He was a living example of cautionary tales, one that didn't deserve any pity for facing the consequences of his actions. Or maybe He had too much hope for him and he had let Him down. 

He didn't see the point of asking now. 

He only saw darkness as he looked up at the sky, finding the stars and its flickering shadows an uninteresting sight as opposed to the many texts glorifying it. Poets sung about its significance, writing alien terms that only brought about equally alien thoughts. It was frustration perhaps, in knowing he can never attain something everyone seemed to have achieved in their fleeting lives. He had envied them at some point when he was a few hundred years younger, with a sliver of hope still in his heart--however he waited, the person who would make him see the beauty of the world never came. 

He read about colours, of pinks and greens and rainbows; secondhand accounts from others that described them so vividly, but he couldn't understand it. How could an embodiment of wisdom truly call himself wise if he could not attain something everyone else had? 

Is this also his curse? 

Is it because he was not human anymore?

Can love and beauty only be achieved through fortuitous first meetings? The cynic in him begged to differ, and sought other fields of knowledge and all sorts of achievements to fill the void that his colourless world had left him. 

Temporary connections. Leverage over the unconquerable. Petty entertainment. Anything to make him stop his quixotic longing. 

Then, he saw you and his frozen time seemed to move again. The shadows in his vision exploded in different...colours(?) overwhelming him to the point of stupefication. Colours? Stupefication? Some wise man he was. 

"Your..." he couldn't help but say, seeing you quite enervated yourself. "Your face...it's weird."

You laughed in understanding, holding his hand with a smile. "Hello yourself. What's your name?" 

"Solomon," he said processing everything in his vision and sacrificing his eloquence in the process. "Everything...looks so beautiful."

"Do you know what else is beautiful?" 

He looked at you curiously, finally gathering his thoughts...only for you to undo him again. 

"Meeting you." You said, making him think that the shadow of colours tainting your cheeks were lovely. "It's been so long."

And for the first time in what seemed like ages, he found the young and hopeful boy in him again when he said, 

"I feel the same way." 

It wasn't until your first kiss did he realise that the lovely shade of your eyes is his most favourite colour of all. 


	8. With You (Simeon)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Modern AU of a female MC and their married life with their writer husband, Simeon. Domestic fluff maybe? They can have kids too if you want. Full creative freedom here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winning request from a cultured anon ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡
> 
> Congrats and thank you as well for everyone else who'd requested (´,,•ω•,,)♡

“Papa stayed up all night and fell asleep in his study again”

“Dad’s been doing that for a few days now”

“I believe father has been trying to reach his deadline this week”

“...Wanna wake him up?”

“If Uri-nii is in then I’m in too!”

“...Gabriel, you are a menace and a bad influence on Uzziel”

“Hey! S’not my fault Uzzi takes after me more”

While the twins bickered, Uzziel stealthily made his way to their sleeping father. The brunette was slumped against the stacks of papers on his desk, an open laptop with flying toasters cruising across the screen, and an empty coffee cup. Simeon di Angelicuum was a celebrated author known especially for his award-winning series,  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords _ . His works had inspired movies, tv series, and so many more across the world.

However, despite all his fame, he will always be a beloved father and husband to his family first and foremost.

“Papa, it’s time to wake up. Mama and onee-chan are making breakfast already. We’re having a waffle and pancake party!” Uzziel tittered excitedly as he nudged, patted, and lightly shook his father up from his slumber.

At this point, Uriel and Gabriel had ceased their own brotherly bickering and made a beeline for the groggy Simeon as well.

“Dad, dad, dad, let’s go already while the food’s still hot!”

“I concur. It would be an insult to mother and Azrael if we were late for the breakfast they’d painstakingly cooked”

Faced with the assault of his three sons, what could Simeon do other than laugh and allow them to manhandle him into the kitchen? 

“I’m up, I’m up.” 

Such was the life of Christopher Peugeot, well-known author, full-time father and doting husband.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Pancake and waffle towers were scattered across the table, some modestly topped with maple syrup and butter while others were decorated by an assortment of berries and whipped cream.

It was heaven.

And the children were practically vibrating in their seat at their excitement to partake of this cake-y feast. Uriel in particular had his eyes set on a specific stack of perfectly rounded pancakes with the perfect amount of syrup running down its body and onto the plate, topped by a good dollop of unsalted butter. Though he didn’t say anything, it was obvious that your eldest son already had his heart set on the plate he’ll be claiming.

“Since everyone’s here now, it’s time to dig in!” No sooner had the words left your lips did your boys laid claim to their favored plate.

Azrael, ever the doting and responsible eldest sibling and older sister to three younger brothers, would occasionally wipe off some syrup that had dripped down Uzziel’s chin or a little bit of cream that made its home on the tip of Gabriel’s nose.

You share a look with Simeon as your hands meet and cradle one another beneath the table and away from your children’s eyes. No words needed to be said, because how can words fully capture the sheer joy you both feel each waking day? 

When the children bade their farewells and left for school, it is only you and your husband left in your spacious family home.

Every plate had been cleaned off with barely a crumb to spare, but still you make sure to wash each dish carefully. You hummed softly as you went about your motherly duties until a set of lean, muscled arms snaked themselves around your waist and trapped you against the sink and a familiar sturdy chest.

“Have I ever told you how you are the best mother and wife in the known universe?”

Earthy, sweet, smokey, and nutty with even a hint of spice, those were the scents you associated with your husband. Setting the plate down and drying your hands, you turned your head to press a kiss to his stubbled cheek.

“My dear Mr. Peugeot, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to butter me up! Unfortunately for you, I am a devoted wife to my husband despite his constant habit of falling asleep at his work desk and leaving me by my lonesome at our bed” You mock pout, placing a hand on your chest and putting on a pitiful, aggrieved look.

“Alas, I can only lovingly take care of our 4 children who are the light of my life. Though my husband’s true love is his work, the company and love of my children is more than enough to comfort this grieving wife’s heart一”

The chocolate-haired man captures your mouth in a kiss, nibbling at your lips as his large hand cradles the back of your head and angles your face to his for a deeper, more sensual liplock. 

There is no fight in your body, seemingly turning boneless beneath his touch, knees buckling and threatening to give out on you the longer he conquered your mouth. It is only when air had become a necessity did he show mercy on your poor self, beaming at you with that  damned angelic smile of his as if he hadn’t just practically sucked out all your energy from just a kiss.

“Perhaps I have been a bit too engrossed in work lately and for that I sincerely apologize” Though his words may seem apologetic, the tone of his voice revealed how much amusement he gained from your little performance.

As if sensing that your knees were just about to give up on you, the writer lifted you off your feet in a princess-carry with relative ease.

“Allow me to remedy the situation, dearest. I shall worship you like how you were meant to be worshipped, from top to bottom and like the priceless treasure that you are to me. My wife, the mother to my children…” His voice drops a pitch lower at this last statement, a delighted shiver travelling down your spine.

“The seas may dry up and the sun itself may turn dark, but this heart beats only for one. This heart, this life, this love is yours”


	9. Until You (Lucifer)🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your last night before your departure from the Devildom...

“I don’t want to leave,” you murmur as you burrow yourself even deeper into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of Demonus and Hellfire Newt syrup that clung to his body.

Lucifer’s taller frame dwarfed your body easily, long sinewy arms wrapped around your frail mortal body and pulling you further into him until there was no part of you that wasn’t touching him. 

Not that there was any problem with that. The last thing you wanted now was to be apart from him.

To think that a year ago you were utterly terrified of the eldest demon brother. He intimidated you with his seemingly harsh, domineering attitude and made you curl into yourself whenever he had another scathing remark about you being just a weak little human he and his brothers had been saddled with to babysit for their boss’ pet project.

Never in your wildest dreams did you even entertain the notion that like how they fell from heaven never to return, you yourself had fallen for him so deeply and irrevocably. Unable to ever go back to a time when you weren’t eating at the palm of his hand.

Now with the looming threat of leaving the Devildom once more, you were just as reluctant, even more so now as compared to the first time. 

Seated upon his lap and clinging to him like a child, you already threw away any shred of dignity you may have had left the moment you entered his office. The fear of tomorrow, of leaving him and the rest of your chosen family here in the devildom scaring you silly.

Lucifer, the Prideful First-born simply held you with his long, sinewy arms, caging and securing you as your tears damped his clothes and skin. Despite the tough front he tried to uphold, he was no match for the fragility you made him feel, of the humanity you allowed him to understand and experience first hand. Such emotions and experiences should be beneath him, having accepted that where and what he was now was his lot within the grand scheme of the universe. 

“Until you,” he whispers wordlessly as he buries his face into the softness of your hair, committing to memory the softness of your body and etching within his heart the memories you’ve shared.

This is not the end.

Mayhaps time and space itself tried to separate your fates, but you both knew within your heart of hearts that you’ll find your way to one another again. But for now, you allowed yourselves a moment of respite in each other’s arms.


End file.
